


Too Tight

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared watches ‘Friday the 13th’ together, and Jensen has problems hiding his excitement for Clay and his way too tight shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

It wasn’t like Jensen hadn’t seen the movie before. He’d gone to the premiere with Jared, had even dragged Danneel along to watch it. It wasn’t Oscar material, but it didn’t matter. Jared was a great actor, and Jensen was proud of him anyways. And hey. It didn’t suck.

But it was the second time he noticed how much he actually liked it. Or, rather, maybe it wasn’t the movie he liked. Maybe it was a certain character in it.

They’d been watching the first hour of the movie when Jared knew there was something up. Jensen looked kind of tense, where he was sitting by the corner of the couch. Jared glanced over at him and eyed him a bit, frowning. “Everything okay?” he murmured, voice getting a bit slurry because of the few beers he’d had.

“‘M fine,” Jensen shrugged, shooting a quick glance over at Jared. He took another swig of his own beer and cleared his throat, the feeling of his hard-on pressing tight against his jeans not really comfortable.

“You sure? You look tense.”

Jensen just waved him off, nodding. They had been fooling around a few times, but they had always been too drunk to really know what they were doing, and they never talked about it. Jensen wasn’t drunk enough to admit that he was painfully hard watching Clay Miller on the screen. In too tight t-shirt and jeans that just fit perfectly and showed off his ass.

Jared just shrugged and glanced back at the TV, ignoring whatever the problem was for a little while. It didn’t stop him from having a few glances thrown Jensen’s way.

Jensen had been pining all the way through the movie, shifting restlessly on the couch, spreading his legs as well as pressing them together to hide his erection. There had been naked girls, and he’d barely even thought about it. Jared hadn’t even thrown off his shirt, and here Jensen was, almost coming in his pants.

It wasn’t until Clay showed up in the rain, soaking wet and panting from his run, that Jensen let out a moan and flushed a dark shade of red. That caught Jared’s attention way faster than Jensen liked, and he wanted to get up and take an early night, but it was too late.

“You’re hard,” Jared murmured, eyes fixed on Jensen’s thigh. Fuck, he wasn’t even covering himself up anymore.

“You’re- Jared…” he muttered, glancing at him. “Have you seen you?”

Jared was hovering over him, one hand yanking his belt loose and mouth pressed against Jensen’s ear before Jensen even knew what happened. The movie was still going, but Jensen didn’t even care. He didn’t have to pine over Clay Miller’s body when he had Jared right here.

“You never told me you had a crush on Clay,” Jared teased, and Jensen would’ve found some kind of witty comeback, he really would, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Jared had now shoved his hand into Jensen’s jeans. Instead he reached up and grasped a fistful of Jared’s hair. He let out another groan and shivered at the feeling of Jared’s tongue sliding torturously slow down his neck. “Jay…”

“C’mon… Do something,” Jared murmured against Jensen’s ear, and that was enough to get Jensen going. He hadn’t even realized that, besides the hand-in-hair-thing, he was mostly just frozen in place.

He pulled back a little and made Jared do the same, and their eyes met for a brief second before Jensen leaned in for a kiss, kind of hesitant at first, before he grunted and kissed him harder. If he’d had some brain cells left he’d probably told himself that he wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this.

Jensen pushed Jared off him and went to straddle his lap before Jared could protest. He rolled his hips a bit and grunted as he felt Jared’s growing hard-on against his.  
“Get this off,” he mumbled, pulling at Jared’s t-shirt until he finally lifted his arms enough for Jensen to get it off him. Where the t-shirt ended up after he threw it away, Jensen didn’t know.

He cursed and let his hands roam over Jared’s chest, nails scratching a bit over his nipples, making Jared’s back arch. He leaned down and kissed his way down Jared’s chest until he had to climb off his lap to keep going. He ended up on his knees by Jared’s feet on the floor, and while he kissed down Jared’s happy trail, he opened his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, before yanking the pants off him, making Jared yelp a bit in surprise. Jensen smiled and kissed at his knee and up towards his crotch, before stopping.

From the times they had fooled around, they’d never really gotten further than the rubbing-against-each-other-part. He wanted more this time, but he wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

“You know you don’t have to Jen,” Jared whispered, but he looked pretty wrecked by now, cheeks flushed, hair a mess from Jensen’s hands, lips red from the kissing… He was so fucking hot.

“I know,” Jensen replied, before he leaned down, eyes still on Jared’s, while he licked a line from the base of Jared’s cock and up to the head, tongue dragging slowly over the thin layer of his boxers separating it from Jared’s cock. The sound Jared made was enough to make Jensen shiver, and right now he wasn’t patient enough. He’d go slow some other time.

He pulled his boxers off as well, and this time he didn’t hesitate. He’d blown a guy before, he knew the basics. He wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around it, eyes closed. He didn’t dare to look up at Jared, not yet.

He dared himself to take him deeper, to suck and lick and make Jared feel good, but his gag reflex didn’t let him take him too deep. He still had to work on that part. It wasn’t until Jared’s hand slid into his hair that Jensen’s eyes opened and he looked up at him.

“Oh fuck, you’re good,” Jared groaned, and he was obviously fighting himself not to thrust up into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen groaned around him and reached down to push his own jeans down far enough so he could wrap his hand around his own cock. They were both so hard already, and Jensen tried to go slow on both of them, not wanting it to end and not wanting to come that fast. But it wasn’t easy, and soon he gave up and instead sped up, hand jerking himself off hard and fast while he moaned around Jared’s cock and sucked at him as hard as he could.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come…” Jared moaned before he jerked and came, hand tugging at Jensen to keep him there as he came into his mouth. Jensen swallowed as much as he could, although some of it ran down his chin and neck. He pulled back and coughed a bit, not really used to the feeling of having blown a guy, but he didn’t complain.

He jerked a bit when he felt Jared leaning in for a kiss, tongue licking up his own come from Jensen’s chin and neck. He hadn’t even noticed Jared leaning forward. He himself hadn’t come yet, though, and Jared pulled him up to straddle his lap again when he finished licking his neck clean.

“Come on, Jen. Want you to come for me,” he murmured against his lips as he shoved Jensen’s hand away and jerked him off with rough, long strokes. It didn’t take more than a few strokes before Jensen was coming, mouth wide open in a silent groan, pressed against Jared’s cheek and eyes squeezed shut.

They sat in silence for a while before Jared spoke up.

“So… Clay, huh?”  
“Shut up…”  
“It was the shirt right? It was, wasn’t it?”  
“I said shut up.”


End file.
